Locking/Unlocking Spells
Locking/Unlocking spells are elementary types of enchantments used to open or lock doors, locks, grates, caskets, cabinets and many others. Casting a spell of this kind may be more demanding of a sorcerer when another magic user has put a spell on the object that counteracts the warlock's or witch's effort. The know locking or unlocking spells have been used in these occasions: *'Aliese', used by Merlin to open Valiant's door (Valiant). *'Onstyrian, onbregdan', used by Merlin to enchant a door and make it move in the Lower Town. He did this to distract and to knock out a guard (The Mark of Nimueh). *'Aliese duru rýne', used by Nimueh to open Bayard's door in order to replace one of the Mercian ceremonial goblets with her poisoned chalice (The Poisoned Chalice). *'Abanne átí', used by Cerdan to close the gates of the Citadel (The Beginning of the End). *When Geoffrey of Monmouth found Merlin in the royal library looking for a book that could tell him how to slay a wraith, he asked the boy how he had got in there, since he himself had locked the door. Merlin told him that someone had opened it, but he had actually cast a spell to unlock the door (Excalibur). *'Tóspringe', used by Merlin to blow off the door of the cell he was locked in (The Curse of Cornelius Sigan). *'Ic ia tóspringe', used by Merlin to open the door of Forridel's house (The Nightmare Begins). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to blow off the gate at the end of a tunnel that led outside Camelot's walls (The Nightmare Begins). *'Learh fearnancai', used by Merlin to lock Hengist in the cage with the Wilddeoren (Lancelot and Guinevere). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open the Troll's cabinet (Beauty and the Beast: Part Two). *'Fýrbendum fæst', used by Merlin to close the same cabinet, so that Jonas wouldn't notice that his potion had been replaced. Later on he used this spell again to lock the door of the council room so that Catrina true form would have been exposed (Beauty and the Beast: Part Two). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open Aredian's cupboard (The Witchfinder). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open Freya's cage (The Lady of the Lake). *'Unspanne þás mægþ', used by Merlin to free Freya from her handcuffs (The Lady of the Lake). *'Behæpse fæst', used by Merlin to lock Vivian in Arthur's wardrobe (Sweet Dreams). *'Tospringe', used by Alvarr to open the door of Morgana's chambers and the door of his cell (The Witch's Quickening). *'Ic bebeode þisne sweord þæt hé forcierfe þá bende þæra dracan. Un clýse', used by Merlin to free the Dragon. He cast it with a sword stolen from the Knights of Medhir; their blades had been forged by the Old Religion and using one of them, the young warlock could harness its power to his own and cut the chains with which Uther Pendragon held Kilgharrah prisoner (The Fires of Idirsholas). *'Weorc untoworpenlic', used by Morgause to magically lock the chains with which her Blood Guards had bound Merlin (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *'Abricaþ benda', used by Merlin to open the chains. He failed because Morgause's spell was too powerful and the chains were resistant to magic, reflecting it and tightening when it was used on them (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *'Isen fæstnunga onlucan me', used by Merlin to open the chains. He failed because Morgause's spell was too powerful and the chains were resistant to magic, reflecting it and tightening when it was used on them (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *'Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan', used by Merlin to open the chains. He failed because Morgause's spell was too powerful and the chains were resistant to magic, reflecting it and tightening when it was used on them (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part One). *The possible spell Kilgharrah used to break open the chains which bound Merlin (The Tears of Uther Pendragon: Part Two). *'Onluc scrin', used by Merlin to open the box in which the Goblin was imprisoned (Goblin's Gold). *'Bord, wiþ stende hine', used by Merlin to trap the Goblin in Gaius' chambers, closing the door (Goblin's Gold). *Non-verbally, used by Merlin to slam a door in Morgana's face. The closing door knocked over a flaming torch, which fell towards Morgana (The Crystal Cave). *'Ne un clyse', used by Merlin to enchant and close the grate's lock in the vaults and to trap Grunhilda in them (The Changeling). *'Atot-oilg, a chomlae', used by Grunhilda to try to open the grate's lock. Her spell failed because Merlin's magic was too powerful (The Changeling). *'Ar-focraim uait, asndot-roilce', used by Grunhilda to angrily try to open the lock again, but the spell didn't work (The Changeling). *'Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, ar-focraim atot-oilg! Lasa n-uile fil ocum ocus lasa nuile fil indium, atot-oilcfe, gìallfae dom', used by Grunhilda to blow off the gate. She focused all her energy on the gate since she couldn't break Merlin's spell on the lock (The Changeling). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to open the entrance of a tunnel that led into the Citadel (The Darkest Hour: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to sneak into King Caerleon and Queen Annis' castle (His Father's Son). *Non-verbally, by Merlin to open the locked wooden chest in which Agravaine kept many magical grimoires (The Secret Sharer). *'Wyrþ gatu fæst', used by Merlin to close a grate and trap two guards in the dungeons (A Herald of the New Age). *Non-verbally, by Emrys to open the door of the council chamber while Arthur was fighting the possessed Elyan (A Herald of the New Age). *'Tospringe', used by Merlin to open a grate that closed the entrance to the siege tunnels under Camelot (The Sword in the Stone: Part Two). *Non-verbally, by Morgana to open and then close the doors of the throne room in the Fortress of Ismere at her passage (Arthur's Bane: Part Two). *'Oncluce þe', by Ruadan to open the cell in which Sefa was kept. He used this enchantment again to unlock a door in the dungeons below Camelot while he was escaping with his daughter (Arthur's Bane: Part Two). *'Aspring', cast by Merlin to open the door of the kitchens in which Uther's ghost had trapped Gwen and set a magical fire, with the intention of burning the Queen alive (The Death Song of Uther Pendragon). Slideshow Merlin102 1032.jpg|Merlin opens Valiant's door. Merlin104 0225.jpg|Nimueh opens Bayard's door. Merlin203 1023.jpg|Merlin blows off a gate. merlin425.png|Merlin unlocks Lady Catrina's cupboard Merlin206 1234.jpg|Merlin locks the council room's door. Merlin207 1403.jpg|Merlin opens Aredian's cupboard. Merlin209 0137.jpg|Merlin opens Freya's cell. Merlin209 0145.jpg|Freya is freed. Merlin210 1028.jpg|Merlin locks Vivian in a wardrobe. Merlin212 2033.jpg|Merlin sets the Dragon free. Merlin301 2599.jpg|Morgause's spell on the chains. Merlin303 0215.jpg|The Goblin is freed. Merlin306 2207.jpg|Merlin's spell on the lock. Merlin306 2254.jpg|Grunhilda tries to open the grate's lock. Merlin306 2287.jpg|Grunhilda blows off the grate. merlin402_1462.jpg|Morgana sneaks into Camelot using an opening spell. 161-Evangeline.jpg|Morgana sneaks into Caerleon's castle. 576.jpg|Merlin casts a non-verbal spell on the door of council room. merlin410_2416.jpg|The lock is magically broken. Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Old Religion Category:Sidhe Magic